wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Race ideas
Arakkoa First seen in the Burning Crusade expansion General + Arakkoa are sentient, highly intelligent, and have their own unique language and architectural style. + Despite being avian, they do not possess the ability to fly. They are bipedal and otherwise completely humanoid, which provides few technical issues. ? Most arakkoa are hostile and xenophobic. They are, however, shown to be redeemable and trustworthy on an individual basis, which could presumably also go for a separate group. - Arakkoa appear to be strongly tied to Outland, which has already been featured in WoW's first expansion. Their lore is limited, however, and other unknown populations of them may yet exist. - Arakkoa appear to have little inclination or preference towards either Alliance or Horde, as far as is known. Join the Alliance? + They are masters of arcane magic and thus could fit well with the Alliance. + "Animal"-type race, a good balance addition for Alliance. + Probably friendly with the Draenei at one time or another. The Arakkoa and Dranei more than likely shared the Old Horde as a common enemy. Join the Horde? + May have been friendly with the pre-Horde Orcs, and seeing their redemption might persuade the Arakkoa to resume friendly relations. Centaur First seen in Warcraft 3 General + Maraudon quest lines indicate race may be poised to undergo a reformation. ? A night elf legend states that some centaur (it is unclear as to whether it means all centaur) were decendants of 'The Centaur', one of three children of Cenarius (the other two being 'the Keeper of the Grove' and 'the Dryad'). As they were not born of Theradras or even the Cenarions, who can say what these 'centaur' look like? Could it be that they barely resemble their Kalimdoran cousins, and even be bipedal (unlikely, but possible)? - Hostile and xenophobic. They eat sentient races, although so did trolls. - Four legs (technical difficulty). Join the Alliance? + "Diplomacy" line of quests in Desolace shows Alliance as interested in friendship with Centaurs + Brann believes Magram and Gelkis are the most open to discussions with outsiders, and he believes that it may be possible to get one or both tribes to side with the Alliance, the only problem they blame each other for their troubles. + Brann believes the Gelkis are a better option for an alliance, due to fact that they don't side with the dead like the Magram. - Magram have recently started using necromancy and creating undead, but the source of their knowledge is unknown. There is no scourge presence in the area, so it is believed to be related to the Burning Blade Clan presence in the area. It may be for the purpose of creating a "new" scourge. This makes the Magram a potential danger to Alliance and Horde both. ? Closely related to the Children of Cenarius, the elf-allied forest spirits of Ashenvale. However, they are also related to Earth Elementals and were responsible for their Cenarion forefather's death. + "Animal"-type race, a good balance addition for Alliance. Join the Horde? + Rumors speak of one or two tribes, that have given up their evil natures in hopes of joining the Horde. + Because Magram side with the dead, this makes the Gelkis tribe a potential ally for the Horde. + The Gelkis tribe is shamanistic, but bloodthirsty, perhaps comparible to most troll species, Brann suspects it is possible that the Horde may convince them to give up their bloody sacrifices and join them, like the jungle trolls did, but he admits its pure speculation. ? Mortal enemies of the Tauren. Still, Tauren can do quests to gain reputation with one of two tribes living in Desolace. Children of Cenarius [[image:Keeper.jpg|thumb|''"I've been taking children for rides for 10,000 years, and all I got was this odd bit of cloth."]] 'First seen in Warcraft 3.' 'Children of Cenarius, or Cenarians are: Keepers of the Grove (male), Dryad (female).' 'Probable expansion: Emerald Dream' '''General' + Connection to the Emerald Dream (which may be added in an expansion). - 'Forest spirits' rather than a true race: they have none of their own architecture, culture or even established society. - Four legs (technical difficulty). Join the Alliance? + Strong Alliance connection. + "Animal"-type race, a good balance addition for Alliance. Join the Horde? - Would never side against their night elf brethren, especially since the Orcs were responsible for Cenarius' death. + Might be interested, due to the return of the druidic practices of the Tauren, which were taught to them millenia ago. Drakonid [[image:Drakonid.jpg|right|thumb|''"Who you callin' 'big ears'?"]] 'First seen in World of Warcraft' '''General' See also Drakonids Rumor. - All Drakonids currently in-game are rather huge. Join the Alliance? + Early Warcraft lore states that Alexstrasza gave an oath of non-aggression to all of the current races of the Alliance (excluding Gnomes) as long as she was in power over the Red Dragonflight, and she has a deep hatred for Orcs. This suggests a reason for the Red Dragonflight to join the Alliance. + "Animal"-type race, a good balance addition for Alliance. Join the Horde? ? The Horde has previously had strong connections with dragons, but these have been because of dark deals or use of force. It unlikely that any of Alexstrasza's red dragon brood (with the exception of Korialstrasz, who was a good friend of Broxigar) will ever forgive the Orcs for their enslavement in the Second Great War, but members of the other broods have no grudges against the Horde. Dragonspawn right|thumb|It ain't easy being green... First seen in Warcraft 3: The Frozen Throne General - Four legs (technical difficulty). Join the Alliance? + Early Warcraft lore states that Alexstrasza gave an oath of non-aggression to all of the current races of the Alliance (excluding Gnomes) as long as she was in power over the Red Dragonflight, and she has a deep hatred for Orcs. This suggests a reason for the Red Dragonflight to join the Alliance. + "Animal"-type race, a good balance addition for Alliance. Join the Horde? ? The Horde has previously had strong connections with dragons, but these have been because of dark deals or use of force. It unlikely that any of Alexstrasza's red dragon brood (with the exception of Korialstrasz, who was a good friend of Broxigar) will ever forgive the Orcs for their enslavement in the Second Great War, but members of the other broods have no grudges against the Horde. Furbolg First seen in Warcraft 3 Probable expansion: Emerald Dream General See also Furbolg Rumor. + The Barkskin tribe of furbolgs commanded by the night elves under Malfurion Stormrage aided the Alliance and the Horde in the Battle of Mount Hyjal. + Have had many emotes and animations added to them. + Connection to the Emerald Dream, Northrend (their continent of origin). + The furbolgs are an ancient race that existed before the Titans even set foot on Azeroth (raising some questions as to their origin). This may work in their favour in any Caverns of Time or Old Gods based expansion. + 'Timbermaw Hold' in Azshara appears to be an unimplemented furbolg stronghold ? The furbolgs are closely ties to Mount Hyjal, which currently is an unused zone. This could be a good starting place for the furbolgs. Thanks to the seperation of expansion areas from original content, there are few size constraints so dividing the mountain into two ample zones would certainly not be difficult. Join the Alliance? + A small band of cave-dwelling Furbolgs in the Barrow Deeps pledged their allegiance to Tyrande Whisperwind after she saved their shaman from corruption. : See this reference. This group's fate - unlike the ones she had previously saved from destruction in Ashenvale but fell to corruption in Felwood anyway - is unknown. + The Stillpine Tribe has formed an alliance with the draenei. + Strong night elf connection. + "Animal"-type race, a good balance addition for Alliance. ? Dwarven strip mining in the Barrens may go against furbolg values. Join the Horde? - The Horde's logging camp in Ashenvale goes strongly against furbolg values. Gnolls First seen in Warcraft 3 General + Sayge, a Gnoll working for the Darkmoon Faire, shows some spirituality and even amiability to player characters, like Miblon Snarltooth. - Little evidence of civilization. - Mostly known as ruthless, cutthroat mercenaries. Join the Alliance? + "Animal"-type race, a good balance addition for Alliance. - The Defias Brotherhood are currently at war with the Alliance. They have employed the Riverpaw gnoll tribe to fight for them. Goblin First seen in Warcraft 2 Probable expansion: Great Sea General + Would fit well into an ocean-related expansion and are currently a very popular race. + Neutral cities could remain neutral if its a group of goblins separate from the Steamwheedle Cartel. + Greed-based culture could easily support the introduction of a new mercenary faction. + Goblin character models are already rigged to allow armor to be fitted (excluding helmets), and are the only present unplayable races capable of such. - Goblins, like the ethereals of the Twisting Nether, are totally indifferent towards the conflicts of other mortals, and do not wish to ever see an end to the Alliance/Horde feud, as that would bring an end to their profitable war-time sales. For this reason, the goblins favor neither side and no race. They will do their best to make sure war continues for generations. ? Game model is placed under Characters and is treated like a player character, it can be dressed/undressed. Join the Alliance? ? Intense rivalry with the gnomes, though they have been seen working together on occasions. Also, the goblin mindset fits well with the Alliance, which is known over the Horde for its greed and riches. Join the Horde? + Previously allied with the Horde. Many goblins still are, and can be seen in Orgrimmar, Ashenvale and Camp Mojache. Harpy First seen in Warcraft 3 Probable expansion: Great Sea General + Would fit well into a history of races or sky expansion. - Hated Race. - A race only composed of females. - Natural flight ability (player-controlled flight in the current Azeroth is unavailable due to technical difficulties, plus it would unbalance the game if flying creatures were to be added as playable races). Join the Alliance? - Hunted by the night elves. + "Animal"-type race, a good balance addition for Alliance. Join the Horde? - Hated by the tauren. Makrura First seen in Warcraft 3: The Frozen Throne Probable expansion: Great Sea General + They could fit will in an ocean-related expansion pack. + They are an intelligent race, creators of the Nerglish language and the builders of the city of Mak'aru. - All Makrura seem to be extremely agressive towards sentient races, as well as often being seen with the extremely violent Murlocs. - Numerous technical difficulties (thanks to them being barely humanoid). ? Whilst it would be unlikely to think that the makrura would make a playable race in their current form, the mysterious 'lobstrok' mentioned only by name in various sources hints at another (possibly more suitably humanoid?) race. Join the Alliance? +Brann Bronzebeard believes he could get the makrura to fight for the Alliance. He knows they are the sworn enemy of the naga, and believes that if skilled Alliance diplomats could somehow make contact with makrura and explain that they have common goals, they might be able to create an alliance against the naga. + "Animal"-type race, a good balance addition for Alliance. Magnataur First seen in Warcraft 3: The Frozen Throne Probable expansion: Northrend General + They could fit well in a Northrend expansion. ? While described as being centaur like they are not relatives of the Centaur. - In Warcraft III the Magnataur were enormous in comparison to many other races. This is also true according to lore, sometimes even being referred to as giants - the type that would be considered unable to fit through doorways. This could of course be changed for World of Warcraft, but it is unlikely nevertheless. - Four legs (technical difficulty). - They only know Low Common and no other languages. - They eat, kill or enslave other races (though not necessarily in that order). Join the Alliance? + "Animal"-type race, a good balance addition for Alliance. Mo'arg First seen in Warcraft 3 General + Possible Forsaken-type lore - as the downtrodden cannon fodder of the Burning Legion, what if a few felguards or other mo'arg variants threw in their lot with the mortals? Also, new lore in the Burning Crusade expansion pack shows that some demons are already leaving the Legion to join Illidan, Mo'arg among them. + Felguard have been seen to be both intelligent and tactically sound, and often a good deal more sane than some other demonic types. + Out of all other demons they have the least technical difficulties, being perfectly humanoid. - They are a "Demon"-type creature in game, not Humanoid (with Taragaman the Hungerer being the only exception). However, this can be changed in the same way as Forsaken are not Undead. - The felguard are currently functioning as a Warlock pet. This is not neccessarily a barrier to becoming a new race however. - They are demons, and thus almost every mortal on Azeroth hates them. Also, unlike the Forsaken, they joined the Legion of their own free will. :Or did they? Join the Alliance? - The draenei would be particularly tetchy about a group of demons joining the Alliance, 'friendly' or not. Note that they are still somewhat hostile to the orcs. The night elves would share a similar view, as they have suffered immensely in the past at the hands of demons. Join the Horde? + As a race that has had a similar experience in the past, the orcs may consider accepting the mo'arg into the Horde. In any case, the blood elves and the Forsaken would not be as heavily opposed to this as many other mortal races would be. Mok'Nathal First seen in Warcraft 3: The Frozen Throne General See also Mok'Nathal Rumor. - They look very similar to orcs (though not to the extent of half-elves and humans), and technically they would be almost the same race.'' - Fit poorly lore-wise with any expansion not related to Outland, which has already been done. It is doubtful the Mok'nathal will have another chance to win the "race race".'' - Rexxar states that he is the 'last son of the Mok'Nathal' implying that they are a dying race. Although there is a Mok'Nathal village in Outland, their numbers are likely too small for them to become a significant force.'' Join the Horde? + A race descended from two current Horde races: orcs and ogres. If the mok'nathal are really half-orc, half-ogre one would think that the only thing that'd stop more mok'nathal would be lack of mood. Murloc First seen in Warcraft 3 Probable expansion: Great Sea General + They could fit will in an ocean-related expansion pack. + Rumors of verging on sentience.'' : The bonus Orc campaign in The Frozen Throne provides precedent for murlocs being sentient; those who worshipped the Sea Witch were clearly intelligent and even had dialogue. + Blizzard posted an interesting piece a while back showing that murlocs may not be as stupid as we think. Murloc Lore - Underwater breathing could give murlocs an unfair advantage over other races unless Blizzard gave a water breathing race to both factions. - They are evil, ganking bastards (though some players aren't much better). ;) Join the Alliance? + "Animal"-type race, a good balance addition for Alliance. Naga First seen in Warcraft 3: The Frozen Throne Probable expansion: Great Sea General + They could fit well into an ocean-related expansion and are a very popular race. + In a concept art of Booty Bay, numerous buildings were marked with the word "Naga Entrances". ? Being able to breathe underwater for long periods of time would not necessarily be an unfair advantage, especially as the Forsaken already have a similar ability. ? Like Goblins, naga models are located in the character slot and can be dressed/undressed like a normal character. It is also worth noting that shirt sleeves appear on both set arms while pants and shoes appear on the tail. - Associated with the Old Gods. - Numerous technical difficulties. ? Could possibly make a new faction of naga, against Azshara. Blizzard has done greater lore mixes in the past. :P Join the Alliance? + "Animal"-type race, a good balance addition for Alliance. - The naga and the night elves have loathed each other since the War of the Ancients. Thanks to Illidan's naga, the rest of the Alliance isn't too keen on them either. Join the Horde? ? Kael's blood elves are currently allied to Vashj's naga. It would therefore not be too difficult to imagine the blood elves of Azeroth taking a similar course of action, though it may require an amount of retconning or new lore to fit. Nathrezim First seen in Warcraft 3 General + Possible Forsaken-type lore - some have decided to make their own way after the fall of Archimonde and Tichondrius, loosening their binds to the Legion and now have their own agenda, as we can see from Balnazzar and the Scarlet Crusade, and his brother, Varimathras and his Forsaken allegiance. + Known to be powerful shapeshifters and manipulators, meaning that a joining to the Alliance or Horde will certainly not be out of their grasp if they wish it to be so. + Nathrezim are not bestial or excessively violent like most other demons. ? There is concept art for a wingless Nathrezim, meaning that wings may not neccesarily be an issue. ? They are a "Demon"-type creature in game, not Humanoid. However, this can be changed in the same way as Forsaken are not Undead. - They are evil demonic soul vampires. - Hated by most races on Azeroth. - Unlike the Eredar, who were turned into demons by Sargeras, the Nathrezim has always been demons, and were responsible for corrupting Sargeras himself. : However this never stopped them from seizing control. Mal'Ganis and Tichondrius managed to dupe the Prince of Lordaeron into turning to the Scourge. Forcing an alliance won't be difficult, especially when you have the power to cripple your 'allies' from the inside... Join the Alliance? ? Known to be present in human lands, and have often chosen to appear as humans when disguised. Join the Horde? + A Nathrezim, Varimathras, is already part of the Horde. Nerubian First seen in Warcraft 3 Probable expansion: Northrend General + They could fit well into an Northrend expansion and are a very popular race. + Fanatic hatred of the Scourge. ? Biologically connected to the Silithid, which are hostile to all races. - Six legs (technical difficulty). Join the Alliance? + Brann Bronzebeard discovered a document that allows him neutrality with any nerubian city. He was able to use it to 'befriend' nerubians of the Sundered Monolith. He believes that the Alliance and nerubians could unite against their mutual enemy: the Scourge. That will only be possible through the use of Brann's document. . - Even though they had the opportunity to cooperate with Baelgun's dwarves and possibly defeat the weakened King Arthas (and thus the Scourge) when he entered the nerubian Old Kingdom, instead the nerubians decided to take on all the trespassers into their territory, earning the enmity of the dwarven expedition as well as contributing to Arthas' success. Granted Baelgun's dwarves did not have any document that would allow the Nerubians to trust them, as Brann does. + "Animal"-type race, a good balance addition for Alliance. Join the Horde? ? It is unlikely that Nerubians would get along with the Forsaken due to their undead nature. However, they were both victims of the Scourge and both share a fanatical hatred of the Scourge Ogre First seen in Warcraft 1 Probable expansion: Rise of the Old Gods General See also Ogre Rumor. + Ogres received an model upgrade in an early WoW patch. - Drokthul, Dec 2005: "This is not Everquest, this is World of Warcraft. Ogres are not a playable race so they have no need of fitting through doorways." Join the Alliance? - Historic feud with the Alliance. Join the Horde? + Were traditional allies of the Orcs for many years until the end of the Second War, when the Horde fell apart. Most Ogre tribes have since gone about their own paths, but some clans, like the Stonemaul, are slowly rejoining the Horde. Pandaren First seen in Warcraft 3: The Frozen Throne General See also Pandaren ideas. + Lead Game Designer Jeff Kaplan directly addressed the Pandaren in this xfire video interview. He says the Panadren were definately in consideration, are one of Blizzard's favorite races, but were not chosen for the Burning Crusade expansion because they didn't fit well with Outland. + They have a settlement in the Stonetalon Mountains, and there is a zone-sized unused area on the map at the west end of the Stonetalon range. Pandaria is said to be located on an island somewhere out at sea (though no specific location is given). (WoW RPG) + Katricia: "Do pandarens exist in World of Warcraft? Maybe they will be found in the beta or retail version of the game and maybe they will be granted a special place in an expansion." + It's probably worth mentioning in passing that other journalists that when mentioning the ex-April-Fools-joke Pandaren Empire to Blizzard staff got a surprisingly cagey response... Eurogamer.net. ? Lore found in the RPG books (over which Chris Metzen holds final approval) states that the pandaren have good relations with the races of the Alliance and the Horde (with the notable exceptions of the blood elves and the Forsaken undead whom they believe are evil). ? Katricia: "Pandarens will not be a playable characters... at this time. Will they make cameo appearances in the game as NPCs? Some things are best left unanswered I think :)" - It is unlikely that the Pandaren will ever choose to involve themselves in the conflict on more than an individual scale. Pandaren who befriend either Horde or Alliance races will defend their companions against whatever threat, even members of the opposing side, but as a society they are totally neutral. Pandaren encountered outside the Barrens are wanderers and travelers, belonging to no affiliation. Their outlook meshes well with the Alliance, and most pandaren in Kalimdor are found in the company of Alliance races, particularly Ironforge dwarves. Pandaren are eccentric, however, and some feel more at home around the Horde. (WoW RPG) - Unseen as a model in World of Warcraft at this time, although the same could be said about draenei before the Burning Crusade. - Their distrust of magic could be an issue, considering most races still practice arcane magic. - Pandarens as a whole do not join other forces (excepting few "individuals" usually brewmasters). If other races prove themselves to follow pandaren ways, pandaren may allow them into their empire. Its unlikely that the Alliance or Horde would break apart to join an empire. Its also unlikely that individual races would leave their allies to join an empire. -The only pandaren encountered by Horde and Alliance have been brewmasters. The rest of the pandarens are isolated from the rest of the world in Pandaria, or Barrens settlement. Because pandaren brewmasters move outside of most pandaren's isolated culture, and interact with other races, they walk outside of their culture's normal ways. ' -These Pandaren brewmasters rarely stay in one place for long, they are highly nomadic. ' -The pandaren brewmasters are just visiting and do not plan to side with anyone. Join the Alliance? + Their outlook meshes well with the Alliance, and most pandaren in Kalimdor are found in the company of Alliance races, particuraly Ironforge dwarves in Bael Modan, and citizens of Theramore. Several helped the Alliance fight the blood elves on their way to Outland and Northrend. + They were once friends of the night elves, and only severed ties due to the Highborne ruling caste's mad obsession with magic. As that is no longer a factor with the current druidic night elves they could easily amend their friendship. + Pandaren have a connection to the furbolg race, a race that has strong ties to the Alliance. This connection places them closer to their original friendship with the night elves. + "Animal"-type race, a good balance addition for Alliance. -They feel the Alliance gives too much weight to politics, treaties and arcane magic. The Alliance is unecessarily complicated for the pandaren. -While the pandaren are old allies of the night elves, they refuse to commit to the Alliance despite ancient connections. ' '''Join the Horde?' + Pandaren are eccentric and some feel more at home around the Horde - like the legendary brewmaster Chen Stormstout, who was a friend and companion of Rexxar. + Pandaren are shamanistic, like the orcs, tauren and trolls and thus have much in common in terms of spirituality. - Most pandaren outside of Pandaren Empire or the Barren's settlement are found in the company of the Alliance, usually in Bael Modan or Theramore. - Most are friends of the dwarves of Bael Modan, and helped them dig up the land to find Titan artifacts near that location. It is likely that the tauren who were forced from their ancestral lands near the city would therefore distrust - even hate - the pandaren as they do the dwarves and gnomes. - Although one is known to have joined sides with Illidan's faction of blood elves of Outland, most pandaren do not like blood elves, seeing them as evil magic users. - They find trolls puzzling as they use divine magic in ways that doesn't coincide with their philosophy, and they could consider them 'evil'. - They are not likely to trust the undead Forsaken, and more likely to see them as unnatural abominations risen through dark and arcane means. The Forgotten Shadow goes against the pandaren's own philosophies. ? However, the Orcs, Tauren and especially the Trolls do not fully trust the Forsaken and Blood Elves either, and Thrall could want the Pandaren as allies in case those two try to betray him. - While they have much in common when it comes to spirituality, they believe the Horde is formed of races in the midst of healing, the Horde needs to find themselves before Pandaren would be willing to allow anyone else to join their fold... The fact that pandaren wouldn't join others, but rather allow others to join their independent faction could cause issues. Quilboar First seen in Warcraft 3 General + The quilboar are willing to aid other races if given an incentive, one such example being Mangletooth. + The god of the quilboar, Agamaggan, battled the Burning Legion in ancient times. + The quilboar would fit well into a time related expansion, as they could reach the time of their god, Agamaggan. Join the Alliance? + "Animal"-type race, a good balance addition for Alliance. Join the Horde? + Mangletooth was able to work with the Horde to get revenge on the ones that betrayed him and is also flagged as a Horde pvp NPC. - Distinct hatred of the Horde, especially the tauren and the orcs whom they believe to be trespassing on their ancestral lands. Satyr First seen in Warcraft 3 Probable expansion: War of the Ancients General ? The satyr Zenn Foulhoof lives in Teldrassil, and is friendly towards Alliance players. Although he is up to no good, the night elves only employ a minor punishment when he causes trouble. This shows that whilst the elves may find him distasteful, they are willing to tolerate his presence. However, this is an isolated incident, and all other satyrs are hostile. ? When you complete Zenn Foulhoof's quest, he says "Who would have ever guessed that I, Zenn Foulhoof, would have a night elf to do my bidding? Certainly not me! But so it goes... this beloved world of ours is full of surprises." An ironic hint by Blizzard? - They are "Demon"-type creature in game, not Humanoid. But this can be changed the same way as Forsaken are not "Undead". - They appear to be pure evil, demonic creatures. : Of course, Satyr as a playable race might not be the Satyrs we know now, who turned into demons willingly, but instead night elves corrupted by force, magic, persuasion or trickery. Either that, or redeemed... Join the Alliance? - Hated by night elves. (But, as with the Forsaken, they might be accepted by other Alliance races that had little to do with them so far). Tuskarr First seen in Warcraft 3: The Frozen Throne Probable expansion: Northrend General + They could fit well in a Northrend expansion. + They are a civilised and intelligent race (with little lore background to impede them!). + Hatred of the Scourge could motivate them to unite with the other races. - They are are a race of fishermen without an organised society or community figureheads, simply operating out of small villages (the largest being Kaskala). Join the Alliance? + "Animal"-type race, a good balance addition for Alliance. Worgen thumb|''"For wherever the Worgen tread, they bring terror and bloodshed with them."'' - [[Ur]] First seen in World of Warcraft Probable expansion: Emerald Dream General See also Worgen Rumor. ? There are seemingly two kinds of worgen: the extradimensional ones summoned by Arugal and the Scythe of Elune from a distant planet, and those cursed by Arugal's magical shackles (though it is possible that there are more Worgen cursed in other ways). The former seems unlikely as a playable race seeing as they are feral, bloodthirsty monsters whilst the latter, like Forsaken undead, retain a measure of humanity. - The likelihood of a race that changes form based on the time of day (the human type) is low. - Inherently chaotic and murderous (extraterrestrial type). - Ur writes: "For wherever the Worgen tread, they bring terror and bloodshed with them." Join the Alliance? + The Kirin Tor Archmage, Alphus Wordwill, suggests a method of using "good-hearted" worgen to fight the Scourge and other evils for the Alliance: : "This begs the question as to what can be done with them. Are we morally correct in eliminating them, as they are a danger to all mortals? I do not believe so; rather, I believe we should find a cure. If possible, this cure would not prevent the transformation, it would do more — it would preserve the afflicted individual’s mindset after the transformation. Such an effect would allow good-hearted worgen to take on fearsome physical abilities and use these against the Forsaken, the Scourge and other evil powers. Given proper funding and support, I believe that I could create such a cure." (Excerpt from Warcraft: Lands of Conflict) + During Velinde Starsong's vision, she saw the Worgen battling the Burning Legion on the wolfmen's home planet, and when Velinde summoned them using the Scythe of Elune, they agreed to assist her in battling their common foe in Felwood. This not only suggests moral values, but also creates a night elf connection. + "Animal"-type race, a good balance addition for Alliance. ? The fate of the human domain of Gilneas is unknown, but it is speculated that the inhabitants became werewolves in a similar way to the inhabitants of Pyrewood Village. Either way, Gilneas has a weak connection to the Alliance despite being a human kingdom. Join the Horde? - Only humans have been known to be affected by a Worgen curse - though of course all of the playable Forsaken are human. Notes and other rumor pages * Previous suppositions about the Alliance new race for the Burning Crusade expansion can be found here. * Rumored Expansions ** Draenei Rumor ** Drakonids Rumor ** Furbolg Rumor ** Mok'Nathal Rumor ** Ogre Rumor ** Pandaren Rumor ** Worgen Rumor Category:Rumors